


but i already have love in LA

by mattwatson



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, i guess?, the plot is they're Gay and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattwatson/pseuds/mattwatson
Summary: It feels ridiculous to get excited about it, like he’s back in middle school with his first girlfriend or something, but there’s something inside him that feels so deeply connected with Ryan that it’s almost a relief when Ryan assures him that the feelings mutual. He tries not to let it show, but he knows that Ryan feels the way that his fingers squeeze onto Ryan’s hips a little tighter.(it's somewhat romantic pwp)





	but i already have love in LA

Ryan’s body is hot and heavy in the best way on top of Matt’s own, hands sliding up his sides and Matt can do nothing but whine in response because _God_ it’s so good to have him back.

Ryan’s lips part from his own and he chuckles softly. “What are you, a fucking cat?”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Excuse me for missing the tender touch of my loving boyfriend.”

“Stop being cute while I’m trying to make fun of you, asshole.” Ryan leans down to kiss his forehead and Matt’s heart all but melts. He’s so fucking sweet it’s practically unbearable and how did Matt survive without him for a week and a half again?

“Coming from you.” Matt murmurs, not taking his eyes off of Ryan’s lips as the other leans down to reconnect his with Matt’s own. As lovely as it is to be gentle and affectionate with Ryan, Matt’s also aware of the aching in his pants and shifts his hips up to see if Ryan’s in a similar position. A choked groan from the other gives Matt the delightful confirmation he needs, and he continues to brush his hips up against Ryan’s own as his lips travel down Ryan’s neck.

“God, I missed you so much.” It comes from Matt’s physical teasing, sure, but there’s a gruff genuinely to his boyfriend’s voice as he murmurs against Matt’s ear. Matt’s heart flutters. Ryan missed him. _So much_. It feels ridiculous to get excited about it, like he’s back in middle school with his first girlfriend or something, but there’s something inside him that feels so deeply connected with Ryan that it’s almost a relief when Ryan assures him that the feelings mutual. He tries not to let it show, but he knows that Ryan feels the way that his fingers squeeze onto Ryan’s hips a little tighter.

“You need to come back with me at the same time next time.” Ryan’s voice shakes slightly the way it always does when one of them suggests making the relationship public with friends and family outside of LA, risking everything they adore about their hometown because of the prejudices that partly drove them away in the first place. It means a lot to Matt that Ryan’s saying it regardless of how ready he thinks Ryan actually is to do that, and he finds Ryan’s hand beneath the sheets.

“You were only gone a week, you big dork.”

“Felt like a fucking year.” 

The words tug on Matt’s heartstrings (it’s just not the same when they tell each other over text), but he doesn’t get to revel in the feeling for long. Ryan leans down to suck on the spot on Matt’s neck that he _knows_ drives him crazy.

“Sp-speaking of fucking,” Matt all but gasps, frantically bringing his free hand up to tug at Ryan’s gorgeous fucking hair. He feels Ryan’s smirk against the skin against Matt’s collarbone that he’s licking. Asshole.

“Yeah?” Ryan shifts his legs so that Matt’s hips are trapped between his knees and that’s when Matt _knows_ he’s being difficult on purpose. Feeling Ryan on top of him, stopping Matt from setting his own pace, without actually feeling Ryan’s hands, mouth or cock anywhere near where he wants them to be...it’s such a dick move, such a Ryan move, but God does it work to make Matt beg in the way that Ryan loves.

“You know how you were texting me at the dinner table about how you wanted me bent over the end of the bed so that the neighbours could hear how well you were fucking me when the bedposts hit the walls?”

It’s Ryan’s turn to keen then, grinding his hardon against Matt’s hip, so tantalisingly fucking close to where Matt needs his own relief. He picks up the pace of his words, makes his voice breather, does anything he can think of to get Ryan to start moving.

“Want you to do it. Want you to fucking take me right now, Ryan, please, fuck me so hard and make me come all over you, all over myself…” Matt’s brain is whirring at a mile a minute, getting himself worked up at the anticipation of what’s to come, and he lets out a more desperate whimper than he wanted to when Ryan manhandles him up off of the bed, furiously crashing his lips against Matt’s and pulling them both up onto their knees

“Missed your filthy mouth most of all.” There’s no teasing anymore - they’re too far gone, driven astray by the reminder of how incredible it feels to be able to fuck each other again - and Ryan presses his cock hard against Matt’s, the thin fabric of their boxers getting pre-come smeared all over them. It only adds to the dirtiness, the desperation for each other, and it encourages Matt to reach behind Ryan and grope shamelessly at the other’s ass. 

“Yeah? I’ve got a few ideas on how to use it.”

Ryan moans as Matt’s hands guide his hips even more roughly against Matt’s own.

“I bet you do,” he murmurs against Matt’s ear, tugging at the waistband of Matt’s boxers. “Care to share them with me?”

“Mmm, I think you could probably work it out.” He leans back to take Ryan’s hair in his hands and run his fingers through slightly sweaty strands. Ryan’s eyes dart up too, and Matt thinks it’s oddly romantic in a backwards sort of way that Ryan looking at him like he absolutely wants to devour him is such a turn-on.

“Or maybe you could show me.”

Matt cocks an eyebrow. “Ask me nicely.”

“I don’t even know what I’m asking for!”

He swears Ryan’s being difficult on purpose. “Ask me to...to surprise you, or something sexy. I don’t know, dude!”

“Okay.” Ryan smirks in such a ridiculous, faux-seductive way that it almost makes Matt giggle. “Surprise me.”

Matt bites down a remark about how he feels more like using his mouth to laugh at his stupid boyfriend right now. “Lie down.”

Ryan shifts on the bed until he’s laid with his head on the pillow, and for some reason even that makes Matt’s cock twinge; the idea that Ryan will obey him now, will let Matt take control as he works Ryan up until that control is all but wrestled from him. It’s one of the unexpectedly exciting parts of having a sexual partner that’s bigger, broader than him for the first time in his life, and he can’t fucking wait.

He quickly looks Ryan up and down, drinks up how gorgeous and pliant he looks before Ryan can cover himself out of shyness, adorable bastard that he is. He brings his head down to kiss a gentle trail down Ryan’s stomach, vaguely registering the way Ryan’s eyes flutter closed as he reaches the hair of his happy trail. It’s entirely ridiculous to Matt, really, that Ryan feels so uncomfortable with how he looks sometimes, with the extra weight he carries. He runs his fingers gently down Ryan’s sides and looks up - and sure enough, Ryan is looking back down at him tentatively. Matt doesn’t break eye contact as he assuredly kisses down the curve of his stomach. It’s not much, he knows, but it makes Ryan squeeze his shoulder in assurance, a silent symbol of gratitude that Matt’s here with him, in this bed, loving him. Matt’s heart swells and he almost feels overwhelmed with the urge to pull up and just hold Ryan’s body against his own, but then his bottom lip reaches the band of Ryan’s boxers and his own cock brushes against the blanket beneath him and he inhales sharply, remembers what he’s down here to do.

It’s almost a relief to see how hard Ryan is, to know that it’s not just him who’s been desperate to get into the other’s pants for a week and a half. He blows air against the head of Ryan’s cock, watches how it makes Ryan’s thighs twitch, and he really can’t help himself; he mouths at the tip through the fabric, sending a guttural groan out of Ryan’s mouth. Matt closes his eyes, presses his tongue more firmly against the area where Ryan’s pre-come had already started to leak from, and watches Ryan squirm beneath him, his legs spreading a little wider.

Ryan’s fingers find Matt’s hair and he settles them there, massaging Matt’s scalp slightly, and it feels so good, so relaxing, so _Ryan_ that he has to rest his head against Ryan’s hip for a moment. He glances up again, and he could almost cry at how tenderly Ryan is looking down at him.

“You know, we can just cuddle.” Ryan murmurs, and Matt smiles softly.

“We could. But you have a raging hard-on, and I have a raging hard-on, and there’s plenty of time for us to cuddle afterwards.”

Ryan chuckles. “Alright, then. Get to it, Matthew.”

He tugs slightly on Matt’s hair to punctuate the sentence, and Matt can’t help but moan as the sensation of that combined with the use of his full name (so maybe it’s a thing, okay?) goes straight to his cock. He lifts his head and tugs Ryan’s boxers down his thighs, letting Ryan awkwardly bend his knees to help him maneuver them off his legs. Ryan’s cock lays against his stomach, the head still dripping, and Matt fights the urge to stick his tongue out and taste him immediately. Instead, he uses the wetness to slide his hand down Ryan’s cock, licking a stripe up his hand too for good measure. Ryan responds to his touch almost immediately with a shaky exhale, his hand tangling in Matt’s hair again. He wants to take longer, to use his mouth to build up to it and tease Ryan, but Ryan twitches in his hand and his next request is practically an impulse response.

“Lube, please.”

Ryan smirks. “Already?”

Matt doesn’t let Ryan’s challenge stop him from tugging his own boxers down, settling himself in an upright position on his knees. “Do you want to fuck me or not?”

Ryan’s grin grows wider as he leans over to the bedside cabinet and pulls out a bottle, tossing it down the bed to Matt. “Of course.”

“Then don’t chastise me, asshole.” He says without malice, popping the cap open. “I’m doing you a favour.”

“You know I’m just jealous that you get to finger you before I do.” Ryan retorts, brows briefly screwing up in confusion at his vaguely nonsensical sentence.

Matt laughs, squeezing lube onto his fingers. He knows now, from past experience, that it’s easiest to focus on himself first and let Ryan enjoy the show before he starts to work Ryan up himself. Letting his eyes drift close and his mouth open slightly (Ryan calls it his ‘involuntarily twinky face’, which he tries not to think about now, as he doesn’t think Ryan could describe him in a less sexy way if he tried), Matt circles his hole with a single finger, adjusting himself to be widespread enough to make it as easy as possible.

“Talk to me, Ryan. Please.” He murmurs, before hissing slightly at the sensation of sliding his finger in. It has been over a week since he’s bothered, after all.

“So beautiful. You look so good when you’re…fuck, when you’re opening yourself up like that. So gorgeous.”

Matt can tell from the hesitation and the hitches in Ryan’s voice that he’s touching himself. As much as he wants to open his eyes, he focuses on pulling his finger out and pushing it back in almost rhythmically, letting the line blur between mild pain and pleasure as doing so gets easier. He moans softly, practically without thinking, and he starts to hear the slick sound of Ryan jerking himself off more prevalently. He finally opens his eyes to knock Ryan’s hand away, ignoring Ryan’s protests.

“You literally have to get inside me before you’re allowed to come tonight.”

Ryan groans, biting his lip. “I know that was supposed to be chastising, but it was super hot.”

It’s Matt’s turn to smirk. “Can I not be both?”

“You’re always both.”

“That doesn’t even make any se-” Matt cuts himself off as his finger finds his prostate, and his hips buck up into the air. Maybe he doesn’t have as long as he thought either.

Matt pulls his finger out to lower himself onto his forearms, allowing his other arm and Ryan’s legs either side of him to steady him before he brings his fingers back to his ass. Up close, Ryan’s cock looks even more desperate, the head turning crimson. _Jesus_.

“Can you squeeze yourself? I’m running out of hands here.”

“Hot. We need to invest in a cock ring or something.” Ryan obliges, a hand coming down to the base of his cock.

Matt rolls his eyes. “Or you could stop being such a horndog.” He quips, before taking the head into his mouth and suckling gently.

“What can I say? High libido.” Ryan responds quickly and breathlessly.

Matt just grunts, partly in response and partly to see the effect of the vibrations of his mouth on Ryan. Sure enough, Ryan’s hips arch off of the bed briefly, and the gasp that escapes his mouth is essentially the force that causes Matt to put his finger inside himself again. He bobs his head as quickly as he can while only leaning on one arm, letting Ryan’s grip at his base guide his cock easily into Matt’s mouth. After pulling up from as far down as he could go, Matt slips another finger inside himself.

It’s like Ryan has a fucking sixth sense for when Matt’s own pleasure is amped up. “Fuck, two fingers now, yeah? You’re so desperate. So ready to be fucked.”

Matt’s cock throbs painfully between his thighs. He is, he’s so ready, and he’d tell Ryan that if his mouth wasn’t occupied with squeezing around Ryan’s length. He’d tell Ryan how much he’s been thinking about it all week, how badly he’s wanted to just be bent over and _fucked_ , how much the thought of it has occupied him at home, in the office, out with friends--

He just moans, sounding every bit as desperate as he feels, and that’s all it takes for Ryan to pull him off of his cock by his hair and grunt “c’mere” at him. Matt does as he’s told, practically giddy with it, and he reaches frantically at the foot of the bed for the lube bottle as Ryan sits up to press their mouths together again, hot and heavy. Ryan does the support work for Matt by pulling Matt’s torso against his own, as Matt continues to open himself up with more haste. He pulls away from Ryan’s lips, going to coat a third finger in lube, but before he gets a chance to Ryan knocks his hand aside, taking the bottle from him and gesturing for Matt to lie down and _fuck_ , he really doesn’t know how long he can last with Ryan fingering him as a _prelude_ to fucking him.

Still, he does as he’s told, resting his head on the pillow and spreading his legs.

“My turn,” Ryan murmurs from between his thighs, and the stupid grin on his face makes Matt snort.

“Go on then.”

Ryan rolls his eyes at Matt’s unromantic quip, but nonetheless lowers his head until he’s kissing the expanse of Matt’s thighs tenderly. Matt sighs, closes his eyes; he could almost fall asleep to the sensation, if his ass weren’t currently clenching around nothing ready to be filled up again. Blindly, he reaches down until he feels Ryan’s silky hair between his fingers, sliding them down his head until he’s got a good amount of it in his hand, using it to guide Ryan’s head lower. Ryan wordlessly obeys, moving instead to kiss at the tip of Matt’s cock. 

Matt gasps, releasing tension in his back that he didn’t know he was holding. He’s terrified to look down, in case the sight of Ryan sloppily kissing his way down his shaft is enough to send him over the edge.

(Though Ryan’s face covered in his come is a pretty sight to see, he’s not ready for it to be over yet.)

“Fuck, love making you fucking squirm like that,” Ryan moans, his mouth pressed against Matt’s balls, and Matt can barely do anything but whimper. 

“Fuck-- _Ryan_ \--”

But as soon as Ryan’s there, he’s gone, the cool air hitting the now wet patches of his body reminding him how widely he’s spread. Matt opens his eyes in time to make eye contact with Ryan just as two of Ryan’s fingers slide easily inside of him.

“Wait,” Matt says quickly, scrunching the duvet beneath him in his fingers.

Ryan stops moving immediately. “You okay?”

There’s so much love pouring out of those two words that it momentarily distracts Matt from how badly he feels like he’s about to come. He smiles softly up at Ryan’s mildly concerned face.

“Yeah, of course. Just need to...calm down a bit.”

Ryan smirks. “You were about to come just from me kissing your dick?”

Matt raises an eyebrow. “So were you, earlier. I fucking saw what your dick looked like.”

“It’s been a long ten days!”

“Exactly! So cut me some slack here!”

It feels like time has stopped in the moment that they’re grinning at each other, everything so familiar and right. On some other distant plane of existence, Matt notices that his balls have loosened slightly.

“You can start moving again. Thanks.”

Ryan wastes no time in doing so, pushing in a third finger after a short time. Ryan’s fingers are shorter than his own, slightly wider; Matt fucking loves the stretch, misses it every time Ryan’s gone, and he knows that it takes Ryan’s fingers being right the way down to his knuckles for Ryan’s middle finger to brush his prostate. The combined sensations make his head reel and his dick throb.

“You take it so deep, fuck…” Ryan’s murmuring is mostly to himself as he curls his fingers slightly, watching with wide, glossy eyes the way it makes Matt’s hips buck up of their own accord.

Matt feels Ryan’s fingers pull out of him almost all of the way, just for Ryan to quickly slide them back in again with ease, and he cries out, desperately, unsure how much more of it he can take.

 

“Please, please, Ryan, I--please fuck me, I need it, fuck…” He sounds ridiculous, so spent and blissed out already, but the breathiness of his voice clearly worked, because Ryan’s already pulled his fingers out before Matt finishes his barely-sentence, headed for the bedside cabinet. Matt catches Ryan’s arm with his hand.

“No. No condom. Wanna…” His face is fucking burning, but he pushes through. “Want to feel you come inside me.”

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Ryan quickly shifts back to his position between Matt’s legs, lining his cock up with Matt’s slick entrance. He leans down, buries his face in Matt’s neck as he slides the head of his cock inside of him.

“Fuck me,” is all Matt can say as he adjusts to the fucking beautiful sensation, and Ryan groans against his skin, presses himself deeper into Matt until he’s pressed flush against him, and it’s like the itch deep inside of Matt has finally been scratched after a week of craving this feeling.

Ryan rests there for a moment, brings a hand down to pull Matt’s bent leg up, knee resting against his hip, to get even deeper. It’s so much, it’s so _good_ , and it’s so fucking overwhelming that Matt doesn’t know what to say when he looks up into Ryan’s eyes.

“Show me how much you missed me,” Matt pants, and he swears it sounded hotter in his head, but Ryan buys the bad pickup line and snaps his hips against Matt, hard.

Guttural moans escaping both their mouths, Matt fumbles for Ryan’s shoulders and digs his nails into them as the sound of flesh on flesh fills the room. He’s so wrapped up in the delight washing over him that he barely has a chance to think about his dick, straining and rested against his chest, until Ryan reaches down and--

“Oh, _fuck_...” Ryan’s hand is around his dick, his fist tight and wet and perfect. “Shit, yes...fuck, don’t fucking stop, Ryan…”

Ryan grunts in response, his rhythm getting sloppy and his fingernails digging harder into Matt’s thigh. His brows are furrowed, his eyes squeezed shut as he quickens the pace of his thrusting. Hair frames his face and sweat highlights his cheekbones. Something about the sight of his boyfriend furiously fucking into him, all his attention diverted to chasing pleasure for the both of them, feels so raw, so primal, and it makes him open his mouth again.

“Love when you fuck me like this,” Matt babbles, his breath hot against Ryan’s ear. “Like this is what we’re made to do. Like you just have to have me, have to fuck me until--until you’re, oh, coming inside me…”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Ryan’s never been very creative with his words in bed, but it doesn’t bother Matt. Not when he can feel his orgasm approaching, Ryan’s cock nudging against his prostate with each expertly-angled thrust, and there’s fucking stars on his bedroom ceiling as he screams out Ryan’s name one last time, his nails scratching furiously at Ryan’s back as come paints both of their torsos. Ryan works him through it perfectly, of course he does, pressing his lips into Matt’s collarbones and groaning as Matt squeezes around him.

“Fucking gorgeous when you come,” Ryan mutters, muffled against his skin, and Matt appreciates the coherency despite the fact that Ryan’s still yet to do so himself.

“Yeah?” Matt coaxes, weakly bringing one hand up to Ryan’s hair and pulling gently. They’ve done this enough by now to know what helps bring the other to the edge.

“Matt, I--”

“You gonna come for me? You gonna fucking come inside me, fill me up? I want you to, Ryan, please, please fucking--fucking fill me up, make me yours--”

The moan that escapes Ryan’s mouth as he comes is beautiful, long and breathy and high. Matt rubs at the nape of Ryan’s neck, savouring the sensation of Ryan coming inside him that he knows will be a pain to clean out later. But it’s worth it, just for these thirty seconds between sex and reality where all Matt has to do is stroke Ryan’s hair and listen to Ryan come down from his high.

Ryan eventually lifts his head from Matt’s skin, propping himself up on his elbows to kiss Matt softly. It makes blood rush to Matt’s head the way Ryan kissing him always does, feeling Ryan’s facial hair brush against his chin and wondering how there was ever a time where the sensation didn’t feel right, a time where he and Ryan weren’t just...well, _them_. Matt and Ryan.

“We should have put a towel down.”

Matt’s forever brought back to the present by Ryan’s blunt realities.

“Oh well. I should probably change my sheets anyway.” Matt murmurs, giving Ryan unspoken permission to pull out.

Ryan raises an eyebrow, but complies slowly. Matt tries not to hiss too much - he is the one who asked for this, after all.

“You’re telling me I was fucking you in dirty sheets?”

“They’re not _dirty_ , dumbass.” He’s grinning. “You haven’t been here to dirty them up all week.”

“Oh, so now I’m the dirty one?”

“I’m sorry, whose come is currently spilling out of my asshole right now?”

Ryan giggles uncontrollably, which sets Matt off the way it always does. “Ew!”

“You started it!”

“Whatever, dude.” Ryan’s climbing off of the bed slowly, extending a hand out to Matt. “Seriously though, I’ll help you wash them. But I want a shower and a nap on the couch first.”

“If you insist,” Matt knows that his grin is just as dopey-looking as Ryan’s. He loves it. He loves _him_.

He takes Ryan’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!! apologies for being gone almost a year lol, i was super busy with work and school so this fic was essentially written over the course of six months. i have plenty of other half finished fics too so hopefully it will be less time before i post again!
> 
> shoutout to the boys for announcing they're leaving game grumps the day before i plan to publish a fic making reference to their office job. love ya!
> 
> anyway thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
